When a fan becomes a friend
by special agent Ali
Summary: JONAS tag to frantic romantic. I don't know if you noticed but Macy was normal this episode. She gave off ideas but not like an obsessed fan but like the boys friend so this is Joe saying thanks. could be Jacy I dunno, I love Joella


_Is it just me or was Macy normal the last episode? In frantic romantic she was really eager to help Joe but she acted like a friend and not the crazy fan. _

_I mean when the boys visited her mom's store she hyperventilated and was unconscious most of the episode. I like Macy last episode more, after seeing it I had to make a JONAS story, so enjoy._

"Joe? Hey Joe! Dude!"

Joe Lucas winced as he felt his arm being hit, rather hard by a fist. The fist belonged to his younger brother and he glared at him.

"Nick! What the heck man, trying to bruise me?" he asked and Nick shrugged.

"Got your head out of the clouds" he responded.

"Sorry, didn't realize it was a crime to daydream" Joe shot back and Nick smiled.

"It is on my time" he teased and Joe stuck his tongue out at him, but Nick could tell his teasing was half forced.

"Anyway, Kevin went to get his car, we better hurry" Nick went on but Joe stopped listening again.

"You go, I want to go do something" he said and waved his little brother off.

Nick stared at Joe's retreating back and decided to ask later.

Joe took off down the hall and looked inside a window and grinned. He opened the door to the computer room and halted.

**Now what?** he thought. He had seen and felt what happened when Jonas's super fan got excited.

With a deep breath for courage he carefully walked over.

"Saying anything good about me?"

Macy turned and smiled. She didn't jump, scream, hyperventilate, nothing she did before he saw. She only smiled, a pretty little smile.

"Hi Joe" she greeted. No Joe of Jonas, nothing. Was Macy taken over by a clone?

She seemed to notice his reaction and blushed. "I'm trying" she said and it seemed to relax him.

"Sorry" Joe said quickly. "I…I never did really thank you for all your help, I never thought she'd leave" he said, a bit more relaxed as he took an empty seat beside his super fan.

Macy shrugged. "That's what frien…..I mean fans do" she said. Macy turned and stared at screen biting her lip. **Way to go Mesa, you're going to scare him off** she scolded herself.

To her shock, Joe stayed. He didn't move or even flinch at her words.

"You can say it Macy, you are my best friend's best friend you know" he said and Macy giggled.

"Thanks….Joe"

"I like this Macy, you've really gotten used to us" Joe said and Macy nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe a little" she admitted. Truth had been, she still got butterflies being around them but today she felt cool.

"She needed to be taught a good lesson, all three of you deserve friends who treat you right and not just because your rockers" she said and smiled sweetly.

Macy's cell then dinged and she looked at the text. "I have to go, Stella is waiting for me, the mall doesn't open forever" she said, partly quoting the text and Joe laughed.

"That's Stella, I think she's hung out with Nick too long" he said and Macy joined in his laugh.

"Yeah but she does make you guys look hot" she said and with that the computer she was at shut off.

Joe helped her gather her things and walked her out. "Good night rock star" Macy said and Joe nodded.

No one moved though. They stood at the door and stared into each others eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes Macy" Joe whispered. He never stared at her like he was he realized. All he had seen since he met the crazy girl was stars from the numerous injuries.

When she wasn't harming him she was unconscious but now he saw her beauty.

"Thanks Joe, I better go, Stella doesn't like to be kept waiting" Macy said. She kept a blush down.

"Right" he agreed and held the door for her. As she brushed past him though he had to make a move.

"Wait" he called and she stopped. They stared into each others eyes again but this time he closed the distance.

Joe pushed a loose hair off her forehead and then moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it fondly. His hand moved to her neck and then he reached down.

"Thank you Macy Mesa, for being a good friend" he whispered before kissing her lips very lightly.

"Your….your welcome Joe" she responded. Macy then took off running to avoid fainting and/or freaking out.

Joe just stood there smiling. **Macy, you are one in a million.**

_I just saw band slam yesterday so that was the whole kissing thing. It's a funny movie_


End file.
